mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised (Map Game)
Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised '''is the Sequel to Shattered Stars and Stripes (Map Game). This game details the chaos within the former US following a collapse of the USA. Now many states looks to establish dominance, while the US Military secures a small area of DC from the seceding states. Pick your State and prepare for Chaos. It is up to ''you'' to decide who shall rise, and who shall fall. Background 2021 - China’s economy overheats with GDP growth plummeting into the negatives, with the value of the RMB plummeting. This has a ripple effect, which cascades into throwing the world into another major recession. Unemployment reaches 15% within the United States and is coupled with skyrocketing prices upon many goods. Rising dissent occurs in the US, with several riots occurring and clashes between varied groups. 2022 - A revolution is staged against the Russian Plutocracy 2023 - Central Mexico is devastated by a massive magnitude 9.1 earthquake, which levels several cities including Mexico City. This leviathan of a disaster, combined with the already destabilizing effects of the current economic crisis, results in Mexico becoming a failed state with cartels and rogue factions of the former Government battling it out over territory. This prompts millions of Mexican nationals to flee northwards into the United States. This major migration only exacerbates the internal situation of the United States, with the already overburdened Federal government proving inept in handling this new calamity and dealing with the continuing economic problems. Efforts to provide relief to these refugees is met with outrage among many in the American public, who are just barely getting by themselves. When the Cartels begin to use the increasing lack of clear law and order within the Southwest to expand their operations (Thus bringing increased violence and drug problems), the Militia movement truly begins to explode in terms of members. Several bloody clashes occur along the border and within cities between fed up citizens and militia groups against the Cartels and the Mexican refugee 2024 - The Texas Governor goes against the Feds to use the National Guard to try to use restore order and force out the refugees, prompting the Feds to remove him by force. This leads to a renewed debate about States's Rights, while a small leftist movement arises in Liberal areas in response to the growth of the Militia movement. This group fights several battles with law enforcement, and manage to take a few cities while the Militias manage to start restoring order in the rural areas. Meanwhile, the conspiracy that establishes the US remnant in D.C. begins. 2025 - The US President is assassinated, proving to be the final straw for the United States. The US government is overthrown, the states begin to succede, starting the Second American Civil War….. Rules #Have Fun #Be Plausible and Logical #Mod word is law until proven otherwise #Algorithms can only be overturned by a non-participant mods #Disregarding an Algorithm will result in a ban #If a nation rejects your offer of Union, you need to wait 10 turns before attempting to peacefully absorb that state #'''This is a map game about a chaotic America, abuse of peaceful expansion will result in a punishment. #In the event that one nation unites the former US or a peace treaty is signed, the game ends #Keep things sane tech wise, no clones in 2030 #You MUST attempt your own algos, barring the Result section. Even if you have no idea, you need to do the ground work otherwise your war may be delayed or even ignored. Map Rules #No editing the map with out permission form either a mod or the map maker. #Every nation should get it's own color #Unlike last game, Vassals will be a slightly different color than your main nation. (IE: if your nation is blue, all of your vassals will be light blue.) #Maps should be made every 5 years. #The maps should be named "SSSR(number of map)-Year" #Players may change their colors ONCE, and only if their new color is approved by a mod/ map maker. Mod Rules #Mods will be chosen by a vote from the player #Head mod may veto someones mod-candiacy #Mods who are inactive for 10 turns are removed from there postion #Only neutral mods can mod requests. ##Mods may use a RNG to make a decision, or they may make their own. It is the mods discretion. #Mods may not mod there own requests UNLESS there is no other mods active. ##Non-mods may contest this if they have a valid reason and be willing to provide sources to back up any sort of claim. #Mods may make events that either help or hurt a nation. They can not make positive events for their own nation under normal circumstances. ##Mods (and only mods) can grant "Popular revolt" or "Major enemy" bonus. These both give a substantial boost in the algorithm. #Mods can be removed by the head mod or a vote of players #Mods who are being impeached do not get a vote #Head mod can only be Downgraded to a normal mod if the need presents it self. Blacklist I propose we use a blacklist here, similar to the one used in Almost 2. I already know the first person who did something notable: Eric4e: Deleted Nlenhardt, and posted his own sig Mods *Head Mod, Map Maker, and Algo Guy: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ *Normal mod, Co-mapmaker Tech (talk) No one voted so you are a mod. *''Mod: Local'' *'Mod:' [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] ([[User talk:Saturn120|'Talk']]/[[User blog:Saturn120|'Blog']]) MOD ELECTIONS ON THE TALK PAGE. Nations North East *Massachusetts: RexImperio (talk) 17:10, December 11, 2014 (UTC) *Rhode Island: *Maine:Pittsburgh45 *Vermont: *Connecticut: *'New York: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ ' *'New Jersey': Mid-Atlantic *'Pennsylvania': Scarlet Outlaw *'US Remnant': Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 23:51, December 7, 2014 (UTC) *Maryland: *Delaware: Great Lakes *'Ohio': Upvoteanthology (Talk | Sandbox) *Michigan: *Indiana: *Wisconsin: *Illnois: Nlen Middle South *'North Carolina': Saturn (Talk/Blog) 03:41, December 3, 2014 (UTC) *South Carolina: *'Virginia': JoshTheRoman *Tennessee Deep South *'Georgia': Leldy22 (talk) *'Florida': *Alabama: Reserved *Mississippi: Southwest *'Texas:' Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) **New Mexico:Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Arizona: -Seiga *Louisiana West Coast *'California': Tech (talk) 07:20, December 3, 2014 (UTC) *Oregon: *Washington: IrishPatriot (talk) 11:35, December 7, 2014 (UTC) *Idaho *Nevada *Colorado: Reximus Maximus, of Lorianse Mid West *Montana: *North Dakota *South Dakota: CaptainCain (talk) 00:21, December 7, 2014 (UTC) *Oklahoma *Missouri *Iowa *Minnesota: Shikata ga nai! 21:01, December 11, 2014 (UTC) *Add any that where missed Alaska and Hawaii *Alaska: Revolution 9 *Hawaii: More experinced players get priority on bolded nations. Map The Game 2025 ' launches his coup against the US government. Things do not go as planned however, and the government falls apart. With some military support and a portion of the US navy, he secures DC from the seceding states and prepares for the worst. The seceding US states also prepare to fight, each believing themselves the true successor of the US.(Seceding states and USR gain a Popular revolt for the first 5 turns) (Major enemy bonus granted to all states against the USR)' The Global Economy collapses, the UN is left in Ruins as the third of the "Big 5" collapses. Violence is on the rise world wide. Many US Soliders Stationed overseas and in other states return to their home states. The power vaccum caused by the loss of the US, China, and Russia only creates more problems. A border skirmish between North Korea and South Korea escaltes into a full fledge war, with South Korea sweeping through North Korea by years end. At the end of your turns, Write in parentheses whether or not you want half year turns or full year turns. '' '' Tiers are being Rebalanced by me and Sean (Note: Me AND Sean), Wars already Waged will Keep their current result. Can confirm, Edge AND Sean. So don't go around screaming BIAS, BIAS New York: '''With the mysterious assassination of the US president, New York declares itself separate from the Union. The 42nd Infantry Division, along side numerous other military, law enforcement, and militia groups, form the New York Provisional Army and Navy. Weapons are smuggled in from the black market, or taken from the military and national guard bases in the state. We also begin to seek trading partners. Though the domestic economy is rattled (to say the least) by the collapse of the US, the provisional government of New York takes strides to protect and improve it's economy. '''We request alliances with the nations of Massachussets, Ohio, and Illinois. (MOD RESPONSE NEEDED FOR THE ALLIANCE WITH MA) * Republic of Massachusetts: 'We accept the alliance and express our gratitude over having had New York extend an olive branch to us. '''Michigan Republic: '''We declare independence from the USA, calling the current regime a dictatorship. We begin building up our military, and call upon other states to leave it as well. We ask for an alliance with Ohio and New York. We begin building military weapons to fight the USA, and prepare to invade states that are still loyal to it that border us. We state that we are a democratic republic, and will fight for our rights. James M. McFinn is elected the first President of Michigan, and hopefully not the last. The militia movement attempts to take control of the Upper Peninsula, but are soundly defeated. We launch a full scale invasion of Wisconsin so as to restore order to it. We land troops near Madison, and begin pushing towards it. '(half) Ohio: '''We are the third to last state to secede from the US, and still have most of our infrastructure intact. We declare ourselves to be somewhat like the former US was, and model our government off of the old one. We become a parliamentary republic. '''We accept the deal with New York and Michigan, but attempt to stay relatively isolated for the moment. Other than that, we try to bring up relations with Kentucky. (with secret plans of annexation later on). (Full year turns, probably) North Carolina: After waiting a few months and seeing that the former United States is in ruins, the government decides that it is best to declare independence from the United States of America. The somewhat of an economy begins to be rebuilt, with a problem already among us; the sea. Wilmington has few ships capable of reaching the strength enough to secure the former United States from potential foreign invaders, and is afraid that many others will fall into the wrong hands. As a result, an invasion on Norfolk, one of the former USAs' largest naval bases, is attacked to secure our nation and the rest on the former United States from foreign forces and to keep seas in a good hand of power between the former USA. (an alliance is Requested with Florida in case any other southern bound states try to attack us both. The government starts influencing South Carolina. (half turns, let the fun last) South Dakota: After the collapse of the Federal Government's control in the nation Governor Shaun MacGregor calls up the State National Guard along with reservists and the various citizen militias to congregate on the Air base at Ellsworth. There they all agree to create to form the State's new army, the South Dakota Self Defense Force. Meanwhile city officials set a curfew and martial law is put into place. While Pierre, Aberdeen and Sioux Falls come quickly into control of the new nation's government while Rapid cit devolves into Chaos as looters, rioters and various other gangs force Police and city officials out of the city, cutting the city up between their various groups. The city is a battleground as racists, radicals and gangs fight it out in the streets, settling old scores. Governor MacGregor, after declaring his state's independence from the union orders various units of the South Dakota Self defense Force to surround the city and prepare to put down the rioters. Meanwhile Governor MacGregor secures his position at the head of the new nation's government, using his control over the army and police to solidify his rule. The new government begins to buildup its industrial capacity. We request an alliance with the Michigan Republic. * Michigan Dip: '''We accept the alliance offer. '''New Mexico Things fall apart quickly after the collapse of the US. The governor initially tries to retain order, but is unable to prevent societal chaos. After the government becomes unable to pay the border guards, having prioritized the National Guard and army, they mutiny and abandon their posts. Immediately, tens of thousands of Mexicans cross the border. Militias launch attacks on Mexican immigrants across the state. Having had enough, the ethnically Mexican portion of the population, which makes up about 60%, revolts, supported by most of the other ethnic minorities and the cartels, overthrowing the governor (who is shot) and declaring the Republic of Nuevo Mexico, adopting a constitution based on the Mexican Constitution of 1917. The anti-immigrant militias disintegrate as the cartels deploy thousands of battle-hardened killers, armed with modern weapons. The National Guard and army either join the new government or disband and leave, while rapid recruitment enables the army to be reformed, largely now made up of those loyal to the new government. Weapons pour north over the now open border. The new President, Ayala Salazar, forms a junta made up of left-wing groups, reconquista advocates, cartel interests, and Pueblo Indian local governments. The situation has stabilized by the year's end. An alliance is requested with California and Louisiana (Mod for Louisiana), and full turns *Louisiana Response (RNG USED, 1-10, ODD NO, EVEN YES, RESULT:6)Louisiana accepts an Alliance. * Cali: Declined Colorado: After the collapse of the United States of America, Governor Tom Tancredo (who won the 2022 gubenatorial race) declares Colorado to be in a state of emergency. After recognizing the need for a legitimate government, he petitions for state secession. This movement is passed with relative ease, and the state constitution is used in the interim to govern the Mountain Republic of Colorado. Tancredo then convenes a constitutional convention, and a system mirroring the US Constitution is adopted, with counties becoming the equivalent of states. The interim Congress, heavily dominated by conservatives, decides to take control over military installations and streamline the former US Army with the National Guard, into the Colorado National Army. Tancredo then sends the National Army into New Mexico with the intention of seizing the Northwestern quadrant of that state. He also sends expeditions into Oklahoma/Kansas, Nebraska, Wyoming, and Utah. Pennsylvania: 'Kevin Lopez becomes the first President of the nation. We leave the U.S, becoming the 5th nation to leave. We start to farm food only for our nation. Steel and oil are our biggest industries. The military starts to form. A boarder control team is set up on the Penn/New Jersey boarder. We ask New York for an alliance. The economy starts to rebuild itself after we leave the U.S. '(full years) Arizona: Arizona cedes from the former US, and the Federal Republic of Arizona is established. Spanish is made a co-official language along with English. A trade agreement is offered with California and Nuevo Mexico. Barbara Rubin becomes the first President of the nation. Meanwhile, the government declares neutrality but builds up the military for only defensive purposes. (Full turns) * CA Dip: We accept the trade agreement Nuevo Mexico accepts the trade agreement. US Remnant: Following Jonathan Friedman's coup, the Provisional Emergency Government of the United States of America is born, also known as the United States Remnant, which secures Washington D.C. and the area around the city, establishing a temporary defensive perimeter. We officially declare to the seceded states to expect no recognition from the Provisional Government. We begin to put down any secessionist sentiment in occupied regions, and decide to immediately invoke the National Restoration and Restructuring Plan, which calls for the restoration of the country in a gradual plan that calls for military action against secessionists and the restoration of the Federal Government in the current civil war's aftermath, should the Provisional Government survive, and lastly, for the gradual process of rebuilding the ruined nation. Meanwhile, any available national guard still not under state control is ordered to head to the D.C. area to be temporarily integrated into the recently reestablished US Armed Forces. (Full turns, my good sirs.) California: '''We double expand infrastructure. '''We request an alliance with Washington. '''The República de Nueva Estados Unidos de América(NEUA) is established. Spanish and English are the official languages. Juan Toledo is the first president. '''We request Nevada to join our country, as we can thrive if we join each other.(MOD RESPONSE). '''We immediately begin construction of our navy, starting with 3 destroyers and 2 submarines. The fifth fleet, previously in Bahrain, returns to the US, and decides to stay in California, granting us a navy. (full)' '''Umm... Map. Fleet in Bahrain is not going anywhere near California, I think.' *'Washington Diplomacy: '''Washington accepts the Alliance. *'If you want to openly declare yourself the only successor, then you can't go building alliances. Most states believe themselves to be so but do not openly state so. ~Edge''' *'Nevada Response (MOD RESPONSE): We reject (Popular Revolt still in effect, you need to take nations with Force during this time).' Washington: Washington secedes from the US.' '''the United Republic of Washington (hereby it shall be United Republic of Washington) is established. we ask for a NAP with Oregon. military is vastly improven. the Independents (due to the United Republic of Washington being new-founded) are the only parties in the Senate and House of Representatives. Seattle becomes capital, and the Washington State Legislature is being rebuilt, to hold more seats. (half turns) '''Maine:'more logging is happing make maine a powerhouse and also lobster and seafood world gets more of maines seafood. Republic of Massachusetts: With the assassination of the President, Massachusetts announced its secession from the Union. Once this had been done, it was important for Massachusetts to maintain a stable economy as well as to protect it's trade; therefore we set out to bring forth a series of economic reforms. Orders were given to transform the navy that would be strong enough to defend the coasts and to modernize the military in order to push back any invasion. Governor Charlie Baker took up the position of President and orders were given to launch an attack upon Vermont in order to unite the state with Massachusetts. Meanwhile, with New York having sent an alliance to us; we accepted it with gratitude. Texas: Following the assassination of the President, we secede under the name of the One Star Republic. We declare permanent and unequivocal independence from the United States. Mining and Steel Refining are uped, as is the production of Oil, which we offer to sell to any legitimate government willing to recognize the One Star Republic's sovereignty All military units within our territory swear allegiance to the One Star Republic, and we request that all Texans serving in other units around the Former United States return to their home state. As members of the Mexican Cartels invade New Mexico, a conscription order is announced, and tens of thousands of reserves and those trained to fight are immediately called up, with potentially hundreds of thousands more available if necessary.' War is declared.' We request that California breaks off its alliance with the gangs that are running roughshod over American Citizens. Texan troops move into New Mexico. Mil & Inf *'CA Dip: We recognize the One Star Republic, and request an alliance. '''We want to buy oil. *'One Star Republic Dip:' We accept this request, and allow California to purchase oil at $110 per barrel. '(Pretty decent given current situation)' Also accept alliance. * '''CA Dip: Deal' * Michigan Dip: 'Michigan would also like to gain Oil. What is a good price? *'OSR: Recognise us as independent, and then its $110 a barrel. *'New York Requests that instead of trading with Michigan, they trade with us instead. We will pay the $110 per barrel.' *'OSR:' Accept New York's terms, assuming New York recognises the independence of the One Star Republic. * Republic of Ohio: We accept * Washington: '''We reconginize the One Star Republic. '''Oregon: Following the assassination of the President, Oregon secedes from union and becomes independent under name ''Republic of Oregon. Salem become capital city of Oregon, Governor becomes president and Secretary of State becomes prime minster. The most imported is to build up an impressed armed forces, with over 40,000 troops joins the Oregonian Army each year, 8,000 new tanks and military aircrafts made each year. They builds a minority production of battleships and destroyers to Oregonian Navy. Population grows faster with 500,000 people added each year as well the new skyscrapers are built in Portland. Economy grows faster with new offices and commercial buildings are built in Portland and other largest cities in Oregon. '''Meanwhile, Oregon asks California and New Mexico for an alliance.' Nope. Just nope. 8000 tanks? Only US Battle Tank in production at present: M1A2 Abrams. Manufacturer: General Dynamics Land Systems. Headquarters: Michigan. US Factories: Alabama. Future tank is the M1A3 Abrams, BTW, so still not in Oregon. But sure. You can make 8000 tanks in a year without any factories. Also, 40,000 new recruits in a year would cause irreversible infrastructure damage to your army, as the recruits would far outnumber the actual soldiers, and the training centres would be flooded. And 500,000 babies in a year would mean that in 7 years there would be more babies than adults. So yeah. All wrong. All of it. Rant terminated. Eric, remain plausible. Seriously Minnesota is left in a state of flux following the collapse of the US government. The governor is able to initially maintain order, but, as he proves unable to pay government salaries, quickly loses most authority. Acting quickly, the Farmer-Labour Party demands snap elections with its majority in the legislature, which it wins, officially seceding from the US. A new state, the Agrarian Republic of Minnesota, is declared, and a parliamentary system is adopted. The National Guard and military units in the area are united into the Minnesotan Army. Seeing Michigan's invasion of Wisconsin, Minnesota rushes to the defence of its neighbour, declaring war on Michigan. Conscription is declared and 15,000 troops are mobilized. Virginia 'retains her neutral stance on recent wars and matters, while we stengthen and improve military power, we garrison more and more troops alongside our border with the United States Remnant. We '''send an alliance request, or at the least, a non-aggression pact request to North Carolina. ' 2026 '''Mod Events will be up later. No more maps. Post then at ther regular time, not everytime you win a war. ANNOUNCEMENT: The next time someone complains because he lost a war and got his nation destroyed, you will get a ban. Seriously Federal States of New York: 'With the mysterious assassination of the US president, New York declares itself separate from the Union. The 42nd Infantry Division, along side numerous other military, law enforcement, and militia groups, form the New York Provisional Army and Navy. Weapons are smuggled in from the black market, or taken from the military and national guard bases in the state. We also begin to seek trading partners. Though the domestic economy is rattled (to say the least) by the collapse of the US, the provisional government of New York takes strides to protect and improve it's economy. '''We recognize the One Star Republic as an independent government. '''Elections are held this year to officially establish the New York Government. the Governor wins re-election, creating the '''Federal States of New York. '''We join the war on the Side of the Allies, First by sending soldiers to aid Minnesota-Wisconsin's counter attack. The allies sweep through Upper Michigan, before New York, taking Pressure off of Ohio, invades South East Michigan. By year's end, New York and Ohio surround Lansing, and the Capital falls. With the end of the war, Michigan is divided into 3 states, West Michigan, (Controled by Ohio), East Michigan (Controlled by New York), and Upper Michigan (Controlled by Minnesota). *'North Carolina: The government offers a trade pact, with us sending you agricultural food and for raw materials to help build North Carolina's industry into a leading one in the former USA. *'FSNY accepts' Michigan Republic: '''Stunned by the unexpected declaration of war by Minnesota, we deploy as many troops as possible to fight off the attack. We declare that we were only restoring order to a lawless region, and call upon our allies '''South Dakota '''and '''Ohio '''to join us in defeating Minnesota and Wisconsin. We begin producing tanks, and they are sent to the battle front in the Upper Peninsula, with enemy forces nearing Mackinaw City. We recognise Federal States of America as an independent nation, and ask for a trade agreement with them concerning their oil, which we agree to but at $110. '''Agrarian Republic of Minnesota continues to support Wisconsin in the war. As conscription comes into play, more troops can be committed to the war, bringing the total numbers of Minnesotan troops to around 20,000. Various liberal militias within the Republic swear loyalty to it and are combined into the paramilitary Agrarian Guard. Meanwhile, the government raises taxes on the rich to begin paying government employees again, making it less popular among the wealthy but more so among the poor. It also legalizes marijuana, which makes everyone happy. Minnesota appeals to South Dakota and Ohio not to assist Michigan it its unjustified and expansionist attack on Wisconsin, and to fight against unjustified aggression by defending Wisconsin. You....what? You legalized marijuana? really? Once I take you out, I am taking all your terf. Spar. ''' '''Spar, your nation is dead. One Star Republic: We continue to battle the increasingly weakening Cartels. After much debate, the heads of the state's various militias are approached, and they become the Republic Defence Force. We offer an alliance to Arizona. Economy is increased. The militias are allowed to retain their independence from the state government, in exchange for a contract to not take up arms against Republic personnel, and to fight in the defence of the homeland, to which they agree readily, swelling our defensive forces to around 45,000. Training of the new conscripts continues apace. An inspection of NASA reveals a single prototype exo-suit, designed to aid astronauts on higher gravity locations, or help pick up large items when in space. This suit is taken to be studied and hopefully recreated. *'Arizona Diplomacy:' President Barbara Rubin kindly declines the alliance offer with the One Star Republic, as Arizona is a neutral state. However, she offers a trade agreement instead. Republic of Ohio: '''The first election goes through swimmingly, but their results are shaky. Due to the Federalist candidate Josh Baltimore winning, people are enraged about the lack of Democratic and Republican candidates. Popular revolts occur throughout the new nation, and people want a constitution based on the US one. We take these threats and protests lightly until the Vice President is mysteriously assassinated. Not wanting the nation to collapse under it's own weight, we agree to an actual constitution, and write one up immediately. It is heavily based off of the old US one, but with a few minor changes (to prevent a collapse). Some of the revolts stop, while others continue. We send our loyal troops to handle them. '''We offer Minnesota an alliance and attempt to raise diplomatic relations with the USR and Kentucky. Kentucky is doing well, and is beginning to lean towards us for help. As an act of kindness towards Minnesota, we send in 10,500 troops to attack Michigan from the south. This leaves us with 17,000 troops in our main state. *The Agrarian Republic accepts the alliance. * The USR hates all of us Arizona: Arizona continues to build up the military for only defensive purposes. Some funding is put into public transportation and alternate fuel sources. Pennsylvania: Farms continue to grow food for our people Steel and oil are our biggest industries. The military continues to add more people. A boarder control team continues to add more people to the Penn/New Jersey boarder. The economy continues to fix itself since we left the U.S. Marijuana is legal in our nation which makes people happy, more sales, and more money in our nation. South Dakota: '''Despite calls for support from her ally, '''Michigan, '''South Dakota cannot come to the assistance of its ally as rebels in Rapid City have the state's attention at the current moment. However Governor MacGregor admonishes the pointless act of aggression perpetrated by '''Minnesota '''and promptly breaks off diplomatic relations with the Agrarian Republic. In response to the aggression of Minnesota the Governor orders 10,000 troops from the South Dakota Self Defense Force to the border with Minnesota. These troops are there for defensive purposes only. The government begins to build up industry and develop South Dakota's fracking industry. '''We ask for an alliance with Ohio and a trade alliance with the One Star Republic. Republic of Massachusetts: 'With the assassination of the President, Massachusetts announced its secession from the Union. Once this had been done, it was important for Massachusetts to maintain a stable economy as well as to protect it's trade; therefore we set out to bring forth a series of economic reforms. Orders were given to transform the navy that would be strong enough to defend the coasts and to modernize the military in order to push back any invasion. Governor Charlie Baker took up the position of President and orders were given to launch an attack upon Vermont in order to unite the state with Massachusetts. War was aged upon Vermont, and within 2 years; we had managed to occupy 27% of Vermont, therefore terming our invasion a success. H'aving already signed an alliance with New York, we called upon the Republic of Rhode Island to sign a Joint Defence Pact with the Republic of Massachusetts, that is us. Turn The Mountain Republic of Colorado has its first elections since independence. There are two primary parties in the MRC: the Libertarians and the Socialists. This interesting split is the result of the breakdown of the US' two-party system. The Libertarians, who, quite contrarily to traditional libertarian values, embrace an aggressive foreign policy, win the elections by a wide margin, keeping President Tim Tancredo in office. The National Army now numbers about 40,000, with a total population in Colorado of 6.5 million. The forays into New Mexico have been quite successful, with the Republic having secured ten counties from violent cartels and Mexican warlords. The US Air Force Academy in Colorado Springs is retooled to host the Colorado Military Academy. Tancredo and the Congress decide to redefine the tax code and regulation system as opposed to using the outdated American system that was inherited. As a result, regulation on oil production greatly decreases and fracking is opened up to more of the state. The idea of double taxation is done away with, and a single national income tax covers all expenses, with counties receiving all of their funding from the national government. A lot of infrastructure is poured into the cities of Denver, Colorado Springs, Fort Collins, and Pueblo in order to create oil refineries and other industry. An attempt is made too attract industry through the aforementioned reforms and political stability. *'One Star Republic Diplomacy:' With all due respect to Colorado, we must ask politely for you to withdraw from New Mexico, or it will be seen as an armed incursion into the Republic's territory, and dealt with as such. NEUA: We declare war on Oregon, and call upon Washington to aid us in our effort. '''The war with Oregon goes very well, and Salem falls on 26 October. Marihuana can only be used for medical purposes. Cigarettes are banned. Arizona is asked for an alliance. *'''United Republic of Washington: '''We aid NEUA in the Invasion of Oregon. '''United Republic of Washington: '''We recongnize the One Star Republic. Military and Navy is improved. Scientology begins to grow. Why was everything crossed out?. IrishPatriot (talk) 08:07, December 12, 2014 (UTC) '''Florida: '''We have our first elections since declaring independence. Ronald Ferguson is elected the president of Florida and has sworn into office. The orange industry and tourism continues to grow rapidly. We ask the Federated States of New York for an alliance. '''Federal Republic of North Carolina: After the succession of securing Norfolk to prevent others from getting their hands on many valuable ships there, the military is being built up to secure the area from others. The economy also improves also, with a shipbuilding industry being founded in Norfolk to help make more ships to secure the government. A vote is held, where the country is renamed to the Federal Republic of North Carolina. A trade pact is asked for with California and Texas, to fuel our navy, one of the biggest of the former USA. The government continues to influence South Carolina. 2027 More resistance than expected is found in Oregon, making it harder for troops to capture Oregon's Capital (War takes one more year). Most Mexicans that have moved to the former country of Nuevo Mexico are starting to illegally immigrate to Arizona, with the imminent danger that they might bring drug cartels with them to their new home. Virginia continues to build up military. As we continue to garison troops, we ponder about invading the West, uniting two Virginias. Agrarian Republic of Minnesota The dominant Farmer-Labour Party renames itself to the Agrarian Party to match its paramilitary wing. Following the conquest of Michigan, much of its military-industrial complex is transferred to Minnesota. The headquarters and manufacturing centre of General Dynamics Battle Systems is ransacked, while its stockpile of tanks and fighters is opened to the Minnesota military. The government plans to begin construction of Abrams battle tanks next year, using this new infrastructure. The military is expanded to 20,000. The government also continues its liberal drug policy, legalizing dozens of drugs, including heroin, following Portugal's model. Some Michigan officials and troops flee into North Dakota, where they seek refuge. Seeing this as a justification to seize an opportunity to remove a rival and reestablish stability in North Dakota, Minnesota invades, deploying 15,000 troops and its newly enlarged but still small air force. Minnesota urges South Dakota to join the war to stabilize the former state. Category:Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised (Map Game) Category:Map Games